Childish Fears
by whitedragon1988
Summary: One year after the war Hermione is plagued by nightmares and finds herself living with Minerva. What happens when a storm hits? Will Hermione need comforting or will it be Minerva who needs it the most? Mother/Daughter


**AN: This story was organically an DWP story(that people didn't really like) sooo I rewrote it. On my LJ page its still DWP... I hope people do not mind. Anywho enjoy and perty please review.  
**

Snuggled deep within the confines of her favorite comforter, Minerva was just drifting off into a peaceful slumber when the sound of the bedroom door being flung open caused her to jolt back to consciousness. Fearing the worst, Minerva quickly darted for her wand and looked towards the source of the sound. Animigus eyes adjusted to the darkness and Minerva sighed in relief lowering her wand because there in her doorway, stood the wide eyed trembling, form of one Hermione Granger.

"Whats wrong sweetheart? Are hurt?" asked Minerva feeling a spark of concern for the young woman.

"Umm Can I..." Hermione stumbled out then looked down at her shuffling feet.

Minerva let out a ragged breath trying to calm her still pounding heart "Did you have a nightmare again?" she asked remembering the horrible screams that ringed out through the house only a month before when the brunette first moved here. The brunette had been plagued by nightmares due to her torture at the hands of Bellatrix. That's what angered Minerva to no end because in the girls dreams that bitch could do anything she wanted to Hermione and Minerva could only watch as the girls face contorted in pain and her body thrashed.

"No noo Ca..Can..I BAM! a clap of thunder boomed from outside so loud that it shook the walls and before Minerva could even object the younger woman practically dove into the king sized bed. Quickly the young brunette pulled the covers over her entire body. Observing this strange behavior, the older witch couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Hermione!" she giggled in a very unMinerva like way. "What on earth do you think your doing?"

"Let me sleep with you tonight please." came a muffled plea. Minerva laughed inwardly if she had a sickle for every time one of her exs asked that very same question.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms." Hermione added snuggling deeper into silken sheets.

"Oh for Merlin sakes Hermione your a grown woman its just a little storm." Minerva tried to sooth.

"Pleeease Min just for tonight I promise I won't hog the covers or anything." Hermione begged. Practically hearing the pout in Hermione's voice, Minerva rolled her eyes towards the heavens. Who was she to deny such a face.

"Alright..alright If you must but stay on _your _side. I hate sleeping with someone right on my arse." Minerva  
complained.

"I'll try my best." Hermione replied, sarcasm lacing her voice

Minerva mocked glared. "cheeky witch"

**30 minutes later**

The storm outside raged onward as the two women fell into a deep slumber. Minerva was in a truly heavenly dream where she was sitting on a beach watching as grey waves licked along the shoreline. In the distance, she could see Hermione swimming around laughing and splashing. Minerva let a small smile grace her lips when a sudden sharp pain shot through her it could not have been Bellatrix whom Minerva just noticed was face down with her head buried deep within the white sand. Then Hermione appeared, in the very back of her mind Minerva questioned as to how the younger witch had gotten over there so quickly but she was there, glaring down at the dark witch with a smirk on her face.

Locking eyes with Minerva, Hermione slowly walked away from the downed witch over to where the elder woman was sitting and lowered her behind to the ground. The older witch turned her head to face her young companion only to be halted by the look that was twisted onto the girls face. The girl was grinning but the grin wasn't the sweet little Cheshire one she was famous for this one. _No_ this one was showing off newly sharpened dagger- like teeth and her eyes _Oh Merlin_ her eyes were like two onyx stones. "Why would I want a barren old cat like you to be my mother." says Hermione in a dark low voice then suddenly she tilted her head back she let out a ear piercing cackle. Then she could hear a childlike chorus of words that started out low then got louder and louder. _You'll never be my mother! You'll never be my mother! You'll never be my mother!  
_

She did not know why but she wanted it to stop so Minerva began to scream. Suddenly she felt herself jolt back to consciousness only to come face to face with a concerned Hermione. "Are you alright? you were screaming in her in your sleep."

Chest heaving and heart pounding painfully in her chest, Minerva took in a healthy amount of air "I'm...I'm fine just a nightmare." Hermione sighed lowering herself back down to her pillow. "Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked gazing up at the ceiling.

"No." came a shaky reply.

"Ok" Hermione replied softly. She knew from experience not to push the older woman. If she wanted her to know she would tell her but for right now Hermione would just let it go.

**The next morning**

Sunshine shined through shire curtains blinding hidden whiskey colored orbs. Hermione groaned pulling the covers over her head then just as quickly uncovered herself, she was pouring sweat for some reason. Merlin it was hot in here._ Why was it so hot?_ Then she felt heat hit the back of her neck. She glanced over as best she could. Somehow during the night Minerva had made her way all the way over to her. Now the older woman was pressed flush against her back with her face buried in the back of Hermione's neck. _Ugh_ the woman was like a furnace.

"Minerva move over." Hermione groaned, gently elbowing the animigus only to get an unintelligent mumble in reply.

"Move over." the brunette practically whined. Still the older woman stayed rooted. When she realized that the older woman was not going to budge Hermione let out a deep sigh and shifted her gaze to the clock. Five O' clock on the dot, _Ugh_ too early. Hermione groaned, untangling herself out of the covers and Minerva. Groggily, she made her way down the winding stairs into the kitchen. _Coffee_ is all her brain could process.

One hour later, Hermione grinned as she heard the all to familiar sound of feet hitting the stairs. _The dead has a risen _She thought with a smile then took a sip of her second cup of coffee.

Minerva lazily crept her way into the kitchen. Sensing another presence, Hermione whipped her head around to face the older woman. Wisely she put a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles escaping from her lips because there in the door way, stood Minerva with her long raven hair a mess, pjs crinkled, and with pink fuzzy slippers on her feet.

Minerva narrowed her eyes "Shut up." she warned shuffling her way to the coffee pot.

The older woman made herself a big fat mug of coffee then looked at the brunette again whom at the moment was sitting at the bar with amusement shinning in her large chocolate orbs. "Never... again. The next time there's a storm your sleeping on the floor."

Hermione giggled "Fine by me your like sleeping with a fireplace anyways."

Minerva pursed her lips "Well my dear with all the kicking you did last night it was like sleeping with a mule."

With that Hermione could not help it and let out a bark of laughter "Ok ok never again." Minerva nodded in agreement, mumbling something under her breath that sounded to Hermione like "Grown woman scared of a storm bah"

Hermione just shook her head and laughed even harder. She knew if it ever happened again Minerva would give in like she always did and that one little fact caused the sudden warmth of comfort to wash over her. "By the way your the one who was on my 'arse' last night."

Pursing her lips Minerva glared at the brunette and narrowed her eyes to slits "Oh do shut up Hermione."

**AN:** I might write a sequel to this if enough people review and like it...Oh and if Minerva's dream didn't make sense..Hey its a DREAM over half of mine don't make any sense.


End file.
